Las Aventuras de Grant y Tom
by Natsuno Lawliet
Summary: Diferentes momentos entre Grant Gustin y Tom Cavanagh, porque desde que se conocieron su vida ha sido una aventura. Grant Gustin & Tom Cavanagh
1. Todo es culpa de su estúpido pelo

Bueno, se me ocurrió que estos dos merecían más atención (y es que, dios mío, no podéis negar que hacen una encantadora pareja), por lo que empecé a escribir y salió esto, además de algunas ideas para pequeñas cositas inconexas entre ellas.

No sé si dará para mucho, pero de momento aquí tenéis un primer one-shoot que ya estaba publicado en otras páginas^^

 **SINOPSIS:** E _staba claro, no había más, era culpa de ese pelo y punto._ _Grant se iba a volver loco._

 **OBSERVACIONES:** _Los personajes de esta obra no me perteneces, son personales reales por lo que cada uno es dueño de sí mismo._

* * *

 **Todo es culpa de su estúpido pelo**

 **1**

La primera vez que Tom Cavanagh le había invitado a jugar a baloncesto con otros cuantos, a Grant le había surgido un contratiempo y no había podido ir. La segunda vez, unas semanas después, finalmente se vistió un chándal nuevo negro y rojo, y se dirigió a la pista en donde se habían citado.

No eran muchos, a lo sumo unas siete personas que Grant contó además de él mismo; de todos ellos sólo conocía personalmente a Mike, alguno de los otros le sonaban ligeramente y de los restantes no tenía ni idea.

Habían estado jugando por lo menos tres horas, un cuatro contra cuatro en su mayoría, en el que Tom se había encargado de cubrirlo a él como buena bienvenida. Lo cierto es que llegó a exasperarle bastante. Tom Cavanagh era una bestia cuando se lo proponía. Una bestia, arrebatador, imponente, estúpido, y prepotente en algunas ocasiones también, pero con un espíritu que hacía parecer que el sol podía emerger en cualquier momento, incluso en medio de la tormenta más bravía. Pero, en medio de la cancha de baloncesto, estaba volviendo loco a Grant.

―¡Oh, tío, puta lapa! ―exclamó, dejándose caer al suelo; su respiración rápida y superficial―. No me dejarás en paz, no…

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Esto es demasiado para ti, polluelo? ―dijo Tom, arqueando las cejas de forma provocadora.

―Jódete, abuelo.

Tom siempre le llamaba polluelo, cuando ese mote había sido acuñado le había dicho que era porque para él era raro quedar tanto y tener esa relación de compañerismo, de colegas, con alguien tan joven como Grant. El chico pensaba que era una tontería pero cualquiera hacía cambiar de parecer a Cavanagh… Además, estaba claro que le encantaba restregarle su poca edad, por lo que Grant no se quedaba corto por su parte.

―Tómatelo con calma, Grant, él siempre es así.

Ese fue uno de los amigos de Tom, si no se equivocaba su nombre era Charlie. Grant no pudo reprimir la carcajada ante sus palabras, sacudió la cabeza.

―Creo que ―empezó Mike, encestando una canasta―. Creo que nuestro chico sabe demasiado bien lo que esperar de Tommy. ¿Cómo lo aguantas casi cada día en el set?

―Igual que tú, Mike ―rió el chico.

El hombre de ojos azules le propinó un guantazo en el hombro a Mike, que soltó un quejido sobreactuado.

―Vas a ser mutilado por una avalancha de Snacks ―amenazó Tom, risueño.

―¡Hey! ¿Cuando habrá más Eat Snacks, tíos?

A raíz de la pregunta de John, todos se sumieron en una conversación relajada mientras lanzaban tiros aleatorios a la canasta. Grant lo agradeció porque en realidad Tom le había dado caña ese día. Mientras reía con todos, no pudo evitar fijarse en el revoltijo de pelo ondulado de su compañero de reparto, siempre lo llevaba despeinado, indomable, como si se acabase de levantar, como su misma personalidad. Pero justo en ese momento, estaba sudado y más enredado que de costumbre, pegándose algunos mechones a su frente roja por el ejercicio. De repente, Grant empezó a sentir mucho calor, más del que debería y desvió la mirada a tiempo antes de que el hombre le pillara contemplándole embelesado. ¿Y qué culpa tenía él? Era problema de Tom por llevar siempre ese pelo que llamaba la atención, más revuelto aún después de una dosis de ejercicio.

La tercera vez, Tom le había enviado un whatsapp pasadas las nueve de la noche en el que solo se leía una dirección acompañada de un emoticono de una pelota de básquet y un excremento sonriente. Grant había rodado los ojos e, incapaz de ignorar el mensaje, se había enfundado rápidamente en ropa de deporte y se había dirigido al lugar. Esa vez eran menos, nada de extrañar teniendo en cuenta la hora. Habían jugado un rato hasta pasadas las once de la noche; Tom volvió a defender a Grant haciendo a este sonreír con anticipación y desconcierto por su propia dicha ante ello y decidir que aprovecharía la oportunidad para resarcir su humillación de la vez pasada.

En un principio, por lo tanto, todo transcurrió con total normalidad. Grant se sintió cómodo y parte del grupo a pesar de que todos fueran bastante mayores que él, hubieron risas, golpes, burlas y pitorreos viriles, se hicieron pullas ―especialmente con Mike― y por sus narices que consiguió encestar algún que otro balón justo en frente de su compañero de reparto.

―Te la has comido, Cavanagh.

En respuesta, tan solo había recibido mudos fastidios de fingida molestia, de aquellos que pretendían ocultar incipientes sonrisas.

Y entonces, cuando la motivación iba llegando a su punto de declive, y la mayoría estaban ya con la mira en sus respectivas camas, entonces sucedió.

Inconscientemente, Grant había visto a Tom dirigirse hacia un lado de la pista, donde reposaban las pertenencias de todos, para coger su cantimplora de agua y pegar un buen trago. Hasta ahí todo bien, de hecho él estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, se moría de sed. Lo malo, no obstante, fueron los segundos consecutivos, segundos que el afamado actor conocido como el Reverso de Flash empleó en derramarse un chorro generoso de agua sobre su cabeza y cara, refrescándose como un cachorro.

A Grant se le secó la boca. Todavía más.

Fue incapaz, total y delirantemente incapaz, de dejar de mirar aquellas gotas que descendían por su rostro, por su mandíbula para luego continuar arrastrándose cuello abajo hasta empapar la maldita ropa de baloncesto. Y es que Tom llevaba puesta una de esas camisetas de tirantes que solían vestir los jugadores, una de esas en las que vislumbrar los bíceps no era solo una fantasía de las jóvenes seguidoras. Y los bíceps de Tom eran… bueno, unos SEÑORES bíceps. Y aún así todo hubiera estado bien, de verdad, a Grant no podía importarle menos como tuviera los brazos su compañero, solo que en el momento que el hombre sacudió su cabeza y se agitó el pelo húmedo con una mano, este quedó hecho todo un nido de pájaros; en todas direcciones, completamente desmelenado a pesar del remojo al que se había visto sometido.

 _¿Es que nunca puede estar peinado el muy desgraciado?_ pensó Grant, irritado, empezando a sentirse acalorado en la boca del estómago y más, más y más sediento.

Tom abrió los ojos y sus miradas chocaron. Azul brillante contra verde-azulado. Grant no vio el balón venir desde un lado e impactarle en plena testa.

―¡Hey, Grant! ¿Estás bien? ―De repente Charlie, el hacedor del agravio a su cabeza, estuvo a su lado mirándolo con preocupación―. Creí que estabas atento, perdona.

Grant tenía el rostro contraído en una mueca dolorida mientras se sobaba la zona maltratada con una mano. Dioses, sentía los sesos revueltos ahí dentro. Parpadeando, se forzó a decir:

―Tranquilo, no pasa nada.

Después de eso ya vinieron las risas, las cuales no podían faltar, por supuesto, gracias. Mike fue el rey del asunto, permaneció el rato de juego restante recochineándose de como Grant se había quedado "embobado" mirando a Tom. Y aunque el chico sabía que solo bromeaba, se aseguró de seguirle el rollo con réplicas del estilo "Vete a la mierda, tío, no me meto en tu territorio". No debía sentirse avergonzado por nada, ¿por qué iba a estarlo? Probablemente no lo hubiera estado tanto si el de nuevo desgraciado de Tom no le hubiese mirado con ese semblante en la cara, con la ceja arqueada como si le hiciera gracia su presunta distracción.

Y, otra vez, era solo culpa de Tom y de su estúpido pelo.

A pesar de no haber quedado en todo el tiempo que se conocían, a lo largo de ese mes quedaron un par de veces más para echar unos tiros y algún partidillo, y fue más de lo mismo. Después de la incómoda situación del balonazo, Grant parecía ahora mucho más consciente de aquel revoltijo de hebras oscuras nada más encontrarse con su compañero. No le resultaba muy difícil distraerse; se descubrió preguntándose desde cómo luciría su cabello en uno de esos días de tifones, hasta qué cantidad de gominolas podrían pasar desapercibidas si alguien se dedicaba a ocultarlas estratégicamente entre aquel desorden. Lo cual era demente y conllevó a pérdidas tontas de balón, tropezones con las líneas del campo y más de un golpe. Total, que acabó lleno de moratones y harto de la manía de Tom de no peinarse bajo ninguna circunstancia.

El punto sin retorno, sin embargo, llegó en el set de grabaciones. Habían estado grabando durante horas aquella mañana y todos se encontraban para entonces ya algo flojos de ánimos. Solo quedaba por grabar una escena, una en la que Barry le confesaba al Harrison Wells de la tierra 2 la traición que había vivido por parte de su "doble". Las cámaras estaban dispuestas, los micros activados, el director bramó "¡Acción!". Grant, que había permanecido de espaldas a su compañero hasta entonces, se giró en ese momento y su mente se quedó en blanco; las líneas, tantas veces ensayadas, atascadas a medio camino de ser dichas.

¿¡Qué _demonios_ había hecho Tom con su pelo en esos minutos que lo había perdido de vista!? El muy infeliz casi parecía hacerlo a propósito para sacar a Grant de sus casillas.

Balbuceó un par de incoherencias antes de maldecir alto y fuerte arrancando risotadas en el resto del elenco, productores y técnicos de imagen y sonido. Siempre era liberador cuando algún actor olvidaba sus líneas o cometía un error, aligeraba el ambiente y contribuía en futuras anécdotas. Grant se rió también en ese momento, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo? Pero también llegó a la conclusión de que eso tenía que acabar de una vez por todas, no podía seguir distrayéndose por culpa del pelo de Tom. Iba a tener que tomar cartas en el asunto.

Fue una semana o así más tarde, en su siguiente quedada de baloncesto, que Grant decidió poner un remedio. Estuvieron jugando una larga hora antes de que el joven actor se dirigiese hacia su bolsa, se la colgase del hombro y llamase a Tom.

―¿Puedes venir un momento? ―preguntó.

El hombre le miró, desconcertado.

―Sí, voy.

Caminaron hacia una esquina que Grant se había asegurado que les diera la privacidad necesaria. El silencio preocupó a Tom que, reparando en que su joven amigo llevaba su mochila colgada, frunció el ceño.

―¿Te tienes que ir? ¿Pasa algo malo?

Tras parpadear ligeramente, Grant sacudió con la cabeza.

―No, no es eso. Ahora volvemos. ―Señaló al campo. Sin perder tiempo y sin querer que su amigo se imaginase lo peor, abrió su mochila en busca de los obsequios que le había comprado. Cuando los encontró, los sacó y se los tendió con una mano y una expresión seria―. Aquí. Esto es para ti.

―¿Qué? ¿Para mi? ¿Por qu-? ―Se interrumpió al identificar uno de los objetos―. ¿Un peine? ―exclamó, cogiendo el gran peine negro de púas finas.

―Por supuesto.

―¿Por qué me compras un peine? ―bufó, entre divertido y ofendido―. ¿Y gomina? Voy a colgarte de un muro. Jódete. Un peine me regala el polluelo.

Grant, que había estado tratando de contener una sonrisa burlona, no pudo reprimir la risa por más tiempo.

―Sí, ríete, esto no se va a quedar así. ―Tom cogió el bote de gomina, seguidamente se llevó una mano al pelo―. No es como si no me lo peinara, ¿sabes? Pero acaba como quiere.

Grant se limpió una lagrimilla que se escurría de su ojo izquierdo mientras dejaba de reír.

―No, ahora en serio, fuera coñas. Lo digo muy en serio.

Tom se limitó a elevar una ceja en respuesta, provocando que el joven actor pusiera los ojos en blanco.

―¿Que problema tienes con mi pelo?

―Muchos. Demasiados. Ese revoltijo enredado solo hace que distraerme. Así que ―añadió― peinate.

Y nada más decirlo Grant se dio media vuelta, satisfecho de haber encontrado solución a su problema y, de paso, habérselo pasado en grande a costa del desconcierto de su compañero.

Tom se quedó ahí unos segundos, incrédulo y atónito, preguntándose, no sin cachondeo, qué mosca le había picado de repente a Grant con su pelo. Se reunió con los otros en la pista con una sonrisa en los labios, guardó los enseres y continuaron jugando sin mencionar lo ocurrido a los demás.

Para desgracia de Grant, la solución solo tuvo efecto durante tres o cuatro días en los que Tom fue a trabajar bien peinado y con gomina causando un gran alboroto entre los demás compañeros. Así fue esos días, por hacer la coña, porque Tom Cavanagh no podía perder la ocasión de hacer payasadas. Luego, cuando el tema quedó olvidado, Grant volvió a su martirio.

Y todo por culpa de su estúpido pelo.

* * *

Pobre Tom, lo que él no sabe es que es encantador con su pelo revuelto XD

¿Comentarios? ¿likes? ¿Queréis más de esto?


	2. Guía de supervivencia Grant

Un segundo one-shoot para esta serie, ¿os gusta la idea? Simplemente no pude evitarlo. Estoy tan AAAWWWWWWWWWWWW con ellos, son tan AAAWWWWWWW geniales *In love*.

¡Espero que os guste!

 **SINOPSIS:** _Tal vez, Grant pensó que iba a tener una mala jornada, pero olvidó que, con Tom en su día a día, más aún teniendo éste una cuenta pendiente con él, siempre habían risas de por medio._

 **OBSERVACIONES:** _Los personajes de esta obra no son de mi propiedad, son personas reales por lo que se pertenecen a ellos mismos._

* * *

 **Guía de supervivencia Grant**

 **2**

Aquel día Tom se había levantado chistoso. A decir verdad, no es como si eso fuera algo nuevo. Tom era bromista por naturaleza, cómico, abierto, sociable, agradable al trato y el tipo de persona que disfruta siendo el foco de atención. Él lo admitía, no había problema. De todas formas, ese día, mientras se preparaba un abundante desayuno para despejarse antes de salir en dirección al Set de grabación de Flash, sentía aquel diablillo de alas negras susurrando travesuras en su oído.

Cogió el móvil y echó un vistazo por encima a los nuevos mensajes mientras tarareaba aquella canción, _Shout_ de The Isley Brothers. Tenía uno de su mujer preguntando en qué fecha exacta regresaría a Ottawa, ya que planeaba preparar una comida con su familia; luego había otro de su agente y otro de… ¿Grant?

 **«Hy, ¿concs algna heladeria 24h?».** Tom arqueó la ceja al ver la hora del whatsapp: las 2:30 a.m.

Había otro de quince minutos más tarde, en este se leía: **«Spong k el Gran Tommy es un abuelo ya, duerms? No sabs lo jodido k es qurer un hlado y no tnerlo».**

Bufó, incrédulo. ¿Qué clase de mensajes eran esos? ¿Grant se había pasado con las cervezas de la cena o qué demonios le hacía estar despierto a esas horas en busca de un helado cuando hoy tenían que estar en el set a las 7:00 de la mañana? Divertido de alguna forma por la situación, escribió un mensaje de vuelta **«Los polluelos no deberían beber alcohol. Se prudente, tú ortografía me produce más legañas»** antes de contestar a los demás y vestirse para salir de casa.

De camino, a dos manzanas de su destino, una idea cruzó por su mente y la iluminó como a una bombilla. Se retrasó unos minutos buscando una heladería abierta en aquella fría época del año, pero cuando la encontró una sonrisa revoltosa acechó en su rostro.

Fue así que llegó al amplio y lujoso estudio, entre saludos y sacudidas de mano, cargado con su mochila habitual además de con una gran bolsa de plástico en una mano. Se deslizó por el pasillo, aún tarareando aquella canción que parecía haberse pegado con cola en su consciencia, abrió la puerta del corredor de los camerinos y ahí, apoyados en la pared, se encontró a Danielle y Rick.

―Hey, chicos, ¿mucho jaleo? ―saludó, acercándose―. Espero que no hayáis desayunado.

Danielle abrió ojos y boca exageradamente al mismo tiempo que señalaba con un dedo la bolsa de Tom.

―Nunca acaba pasando nada bueno cuando Tom trae cosas. Siempre hay segundas intenciones ―dijo la chica, risueña.

―¡Oh, vamos!

―No, no, estoy de acuerdo con ella ―coincidió Rick, ambas cejas enarcadas en desconfianza―. ¿Qué es esta vez? ¿Alguna apuesta con Grant? Vosotros dos siempre andáis metidos en algo.

Tom sacudió la cabeza, chistó haciendo callar a sus compañeros de reparto y echó un vistazo a lo largo del pasillo para asegurarse de que no había nadie más.

―¿Grant no ha llegado todavía, verdad? ―preguntó en un susurro.

Tras intercambiar una mirada de curiosidad, Danielle y Rick negaron suavemente.

―Genial. Actuad como si nada. ―Abrió la bolsa y les enseñó el contenido: varios tarros de helados de distintos sabores, además de paquetes de galletas para cucurucho―. Os encargo la tarea de repartirlo por todo alma viviente que os encontréis por la sala de grabación, excepto estos. ―Cogió tres de los tarros y se los guardó en la mochila―.

―¿Qué hay de malo con esos?

―Son del sabor favorito de Grant, y nunca los habéis visto en esta bolsa, ¿de acuerdo?

Tom les guiñó un ojo, risueño.

Cuando Grant llegó al estudio con el tiempo justo, no perdió ni un segundo en pasarse por los camerinos, sino que se dirigió directamente hacia el set de grabación principal, donde debían estar todos esperándolo. Desde luego que no habían sido una buena idea todas aquellas cervezas, pero la pelea que había tenido con su novia lo valía.

Entró en la sala con el paso apresurado.

―¡Infiernos! ¿No llego muy tarde, no?

El director fue el primero en saludarle.

―Grant, se te empieza a pegar lo de Barry ―bromeó, sentado en una de las sillas. Sostenía unos papeles entre sus manos en los que parecía haber estado haciendo unas anotaciones.

―Sí, sí.. tengo que andarme con cuidado ―dijo. Entonces, al volver la mirada hacia Carlos, que le daba en ese momento una palmadita en la espalda, se percató de algo que éste llevaba en sus manos―. ¿Helado?

El chico lo miró confuso por un instante, luego reaccionó y señaló hacia un lado de la estancia, donde había una puerta que llevaba al bar/comedor adyacente. ―Oh, sí, hay de un montón de sabores, pilla uno si quieres.

Barry, parpadeó.

―¿Bromeas? Llevo con antojo de helado desde ayer por la noche.

Junto a su amigo y compañero de reparto se dirigió hacia las neveras empotradas entre los casilleros. Tras saludar a unas de las maquilladoras, Marga y Vicky, que se encontraban reunidas en una de las mesas acabando de tomarse su café matutino, fue abriendo varias neveras sintiendo que no podría tener mejor suerte. El día parecía brillar a su favor.

Excepto… no duró mucho su suerte.

Carlos le dirigió una mirada curiosa cuando, tras revisar los frigoríficos de arriba a abajo, Grant se desplomó en una de las sillas con rostro abatido.

―No puedo creer que no te guste ninguno de los sabores. ¡Hay cinco sabores! ―exclamó, seguidamente dando un lametazo a su propio helado de turrón.

Grant negó con la cabeza y suspiró dramáticamente.

―El de stracciatella me gusta… pero, tío, llevo queriendo un helado de vainilla desde ayer. ¿Por qué hay cinco jodidos sabores y no hay de vainilla?

Recibió un encogimiento de hombros y una apretón amistoso por parte del otro chico, que añadió: ―Te acompaño en el sentimiento, amigo.

Grant le pellizcó el brazo en venganza por burlarse de él, lo que provocó que Carlos le asestará una colleja mofosa antes de alejarse gritando algo acerca de que la dama _Granty_ estaba en sus días.

El protagonista de la famosa serie puso los ojos en blanco.

Después de eso, se conformó con tomarse el café que no le había dado tiempo en casa, y se reunió con algunos de sus compañeros de reparto.

―Grant, creo que han comentado antes que al final vamos a grabar algunas de las tomas de Barry y Joseph de la Tierra 2.

Ese era Jesse, siempre centrado en el trabajo, aunque eso no significaba que no supiera bromear.

―¿En serio? Creí que eso tocaba mañana.

El hombre sacudió la cabeza.

―Cambio de última hora.

Intercambiaron alguna que otra broma acerca del tema antes de concentrarse cada uno en sus cosas. Candice, a su lado, también le comentó alguna que otra novedad de sus respectivos personajes. Durante unos minutos se afanó en echar los últimos vistazos a su guión y a algunas acotaciones que él mismo había garabateado sobre las hojas en sus horas de ensayo. La voz de Danielle, sin embargo, le extrajo de su tarea.

―Perdona, ¿qué dices? ―preguntó.

―Carlos me ha dicho que te estás lamentando porque no había del helado que te gustaba y que estabas con un antojo de preñada.

―Dile a Carlos que se vaya a freír espárragos ―espetó, si bien no pudo impedir que sus labios se curvaran en una leve sonrisa. Su amigo era de lo peor, bueno, Carlos junto a Tom y él mismo eran de lo peor. Al pensar en Tom, le pareció extraño que no hubiera venido ya a importunarlo. Especialmente después del mensaje que le había enviado aquella mañana diciéndole que le apetecía helad… Un momento.

―¿Quien ha traído todo este helado?

La sonrisa de la chica se amplió y sus ojos brillaron como dos estrellas, sus mejillas rojas cuando no pudo reprimir la carcajada que escapó de su boca. Barry resopló, entendiéndolo todo.

Aquel día Tom se había levantado chistoso, a Grant no le cabía la menor duda acerca de ello. Y al parecer, al haberle enviado semejante ebrio mensaje de madrugada, se había puesto a sí mismo en su punto de mira. Después de que Danielle le especificara que Tom se encontraba en la sala de caracterización, se apresuró hacia allí.

Se encontró al muy mentecato saliendo por la puerta.

―¡Hombre, mi amigo noctámbulo!  
―Eres un idiota ―espetó Grant, sin poder ocultar la sonrisa―. Más te vale que hayas traído el de vainilla.

Una carcajada escapó de la boca de Tom. Una de esas perrunas, graves, en las que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

―Como me menosprecias, polluelo ―dijo, divertido―. Está bien, pero hay normas. Hay tres tarros enteros de tu helado, pero están escondidos y si quieres que te los dé… ―Grant bufó ante el teatral silencio, prestando atención a su pesar―… Tendrás que encontrar alguno de ellos porque el requisito es que te vea saborear al menos una lamida de vainilla.

 _Maldito Tom_ , fue el pensamiento del chico mientras soltaba una risotada y le señalaba con un dedo acusador: ―Eres un payaso. A esto se le llama traición, éramos compañeros de bromas.

Tom se encogió de hombros.

―Es una venganza por ser un nazi de la ortografía. ―Entonces, recordó―. Ah, y también por lo del peine.

No se percató del sonrojó de Grant ante la mención de aquel suceso y, entre risas, Tom se ganó su primera colleja de la jornada.

La mañana transcurrió en aquella extraña dinámica burlona. O tal vez no era tan inusual entre los dos actores. Grabación tras grabación, acotaciones, modificaciones del director, cambio de luces, aprovechando los momentos en los que no le tocaba grabar o los descansos del elenco, técnicos y demás trabajadores, Grant se escabullía por toda la infraestructura del edificio en busca de las condenadas tarrinas de helado. Entonces Tom se echaba a reír, burlándose de él y, básicamente, tocándole los cojones de la peor manera.

Por supuesto, el asunto que se traían entre manos se había extendido como la pólvora entre la mayor parte de los que se encontraban allí, yendo de boca en boca después de que Tom se lo soplara a Carlos…

En momentos como ese, era en los que Grant hubiera agradecido ser Flash para poder inspeccionar el bloque en un _plis plás_.

A la hora de comer, Grant acabó con su almuerzo en diez minutos ganándose bromas por parte de sus compañeros.

―¿¡Estás entrenando para ser Flash, Grant?! ―Fue la pregunta a gritos de Carlos―. _Cavanaghtic_ , aquí, dice que se ofrece a contabilizar tu progreso.

Y, sí, en efecto eso tuvo como consecuencia que Grant les enseñara el dedo corazón y que el grupo ―formado por Danielle, Rick, Candice, Carlos, Violett, Jesse L y Tom, entre otros―, rompiera en fuertes carcajadas.

Pero lo peor de todo fue al volver de su búsqueda a la Sala de Grabación, pocos minutos antes de que acabara el descanso de la hora de comida, y encontrarse a _Tom-maldito-pelo-y-maldito-todo-él-por-vacilarle_ llevándose a la boca un… Adivinad.

―Te voy a matar ―suspiró el joven actor, sentándose en una silla frente al mayor que le recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

―¿No hubo suerte?

―¿Qué has hecho con ellos? Vas a ser un buen amigo y me vas a dar ese que te estás comiendo, ¿verdad?

Tom lamió y succionó de su bola de helado de vainilla, con los ojos puestos fijamente en Grant y los hoyuelos que le aparecían cuando sonreía adivinándose en sus mejillas como prueba de que se lo estaba pasando en grande. Grant puso cara de cordero degollado pero Tom, conociendo como conocía a su joven amigo, se levantó como movido por un resorte justo antes de que el otro chico se le echara encima en un intento por arrebatarle el cucurucho.

―¡Ven aquí, abuelo!

―¡Yo siempre voy un paso por delante, Graaaant! ―se cachondeó Tom, a la vez que esquivaba a uno de los técnicos de sonido.

Grant lo persiguió durante unos segundos por el set, para perplejidad de unos y entretenimiento de otros, hasta que Tom se encerró en el lavabo con el fin de comerse en tranquilidad su especialmente escogido postre. Grant soltó un exabrupto contra la puerta, riéndose a su pesar por la ridiculez de la situación.

―En serio, chicos, no sé si parecéis un par de críos o una pareja de enamorados ―le recibió Candice cuando Grant se acercó al grupo.

―Yo soy un crío, él es infantil.

― _Touché._

Carlos y Grant se chocaron la mano, como muestra de que pensaban lo mismo. Seguidamente, el hispanoparlante agregó: ―¿Nunca os habéis preguntado por qué Tommy se lleva tan bien con Grant y conmigo? Su mentalidad es la de un crío de cinco años.

―Es importante saber que tú y Grant tenéis cinco años ―respondió el director, acercándose a ellos al escuchar el último comentario.

―Sí, somos unos cachorros preciosos.

Grant se rió junto a sus amigos y compañeros. Poco antes de que iniciaran la siguiente sesión de grabaciones y de que Tom saliera del baño, Violett le aconsejó que se hiciera el desinteresado para así pillar a Tom con la guardia baja. Esto le hizo sonreír, divertido, porque Violett aún no conocía a Tom Cavanagh lo suficiente. Él era de los que nunca se cansaban.

El hombre entró en su camerino y encendió la luz. Una sonrisa ladina perfilaba su rostro. Había sido una larga jornada dedicada a grabaciones intensas de la segunda temporada de The Flash y, Tom Cavanagh, empezaba a notar sus huesos pesados a las ocho y pico de la tarde. Los años no avanzaban en vano, pero, por suerte, él podía presumir de encontrarse en un estado físico envidiable debido, tanto a su trabajo como actor, como a sus habituales salidas deportivas, ya fuera para tirar unas canastas o para recordar sus viejos tiempos como jugador de hockey sobre hielo. Sin embargo, no solo había sido un día productivo en el sentido estrictamente laboral; tomarle el pelo a Grant era una novedad bienvenida.

Se dirigió al frigorífico situado a un lado de su escritorio particular, en la esquina de la pared opuesta a la puerta, casi bajo la ventana rectangular por la que en esos momentos se filtraba un juego de luces naranjas y rosas. Estaba atardeciendo. Sin perder su expresión divertida, cogió una tarrina pequeña de helado que tenía estratégicamente guardada para esa hora, una cuchara y se sentó en la piltra dispuesto a comerlo con la calma. Solo faltaba hacer tiempo hasta que su amigo viniese a verlo.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. La puerta se abrió escasos diez minutos después y el chico entró por ella fausto como un rayo.

―¡Tú!

La sonrisa de Tom se hizo más grande, enseñando toda la dentadura blanca.

―Yo.

―No lo puedo creer. Realmente te estás comiendo otro en mis narices ―casi lloriqueó―. Ha sido suficiente de tu venganza.

―Podrías ir a comprar helado, son exactamente las… 20:20 ―dijo, tras echarle una mirada a su reloj de pulsera―. Creo que no cierran hasta las nueve ―y se llevó una cucharada a la boca.

―¿Sabes? No es legal vengarte un mes después. ¡Además eso era por mi salud mental!

Tom seguía sin entender a qué se refería Grant cuando mencionaba aquello, no lo comprendió aquella vez y no lo comprendía ahora. Confuso, preguntó:

―¿Me explicarás eso algún día?

Grant le miró.

―¿El qué?

―El problema que tienes con mi pelo. ―Se señaló con un dedo la cabeza enfáticamente.

―Am…

Tom aguardó mientras Grant parecía tener un gran debate mental, bastante raro si tenía que ser sincero. Lucía incluso tímido con las piernas cruzadas y apoyado con sus manos sobre el colchón, además de incómodo.

Tomó una cucharada más de helado, casi acabando con él.

―¡Eh, cabrón, no te lo acabes! ―exclamó Grant, levantándose.

Tratando de evitarlo, el mayor se retiró hacia atrás sobre la cama, alejándose lo máximo posible del chico y, en ademán provocativo, agitó la cuchara de un lado al otro con ligereza.

―No, no, no. Antes confiésame eso o, bueno, para que veas que soy una buena persona te daré otra opción… ¿a qué vino la borrachera de ayer noche?

Sus miradas se encontraron, zafiro y esmeralda, dos pares de lunas, norte y sur. Tom pudo apreciar, en el intercambio visual, cómo Grant tragaba saliva al ser cogido por sorpresa. ¿De verdad esperaba que no se diera cuenta? ¿Es que Grant pensaba que no se preocupaba por él o qué? No solo eran compañeros de reparto, por muy inusual que pareciese debido a la diferencia de edad, también eran amigos. Y unos muy buenos en opinión de Tom.

―¿Grant?

El aludido sacudió la cabeza. Titubeó antes de confesar: ―Tuve una pelea con Hannah.

―Oh.

Silencio.

De repente, Tom no supo qué decir. En especial cuando su amigo no parecía querer tocar el tema en demasía. Así que optó por continuar con el _planning_ del día y, de un bocado, se zampó la última cucharada del helado. Por un segundo, Grant parpadeó, perplejo, como si no entendiera que acababa de suceder. Luego, todo fue demasiado rápido para el hombre de ojos azules. Grant murmuró algo que sonó como «Ah, no, ni hablar» y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se hubo precipitado hacia delante y juntado su boca con la de Tom. Éste trastabilló hacia atrás, sus ojos abiertos en _shock_ mientras sentía la lengua de su amigo explorar su boca, lamer su paladar, lengua y dientes, como si fueran un manjar de aristócratas. No podía estar seguro, pero en medio de su bochornosa falta de reacción, Tom incluso creyó sentir un gemido salir de la boca ajena y fundirse en la suya.

Cuando Grant se retiró, ambos estaban rojos como tomates y la temperatura de la habitación había ascendido por lo menos diez grados. Y podría haber sido embarazoso, podría haberse vuelto un momento complicado ―inclusive frío―, pero entonces Grant, aunque con un leve rubor cubriendo sus mejillas, estalló en carcajadas graves y naturales. Dijo:

―Creo que he ganado la apuesta, sin duda el sabor a vainilla es el mejor ―y, de alguna forma, aquella química tan loca como enloquecedora que los unía hizo su función, rebajando tensión a la situación.

Disgustado, Tom había bufado como respuesta y, a su pesar, se vio dándole todas las tarrinas de helado de vainilla a Grant. Después de eso, no podía sino admitir su derrota. Su _aplastante_ derrota.

Unas horas más tarde, con la luna descollando en el lienzo nocturno como una gran bola de nieve, Grant se hallaba comiendo una de las tarrinas para acompañar a la calórica cena de aquella noche ―Sí, un buen McDonalds como coronación del día―. Cuando su móvil vibró, extendió la mano y lo recogió del brazo del sofá.

Tenía un mensaje de Tom.

« **Guía de supervivencia Grant (Método infalible):**

 **¿Qué hacer cuando el peinado de alguien ofende a tu sentido de la moda? Regalarle un peine y decirle que su vista es dañina para la salud.**

 **¿Qué hacer cuando alguien se está comiendo algo que tú te mueres por comer pero no tienes? Pegarle un morreo al sujeto en cuestión. (Advertencias: No es aconsejable si el sujeto es la novia de algún amigo o hermano).** »

Y Grant, sólo, en su sofá, en un día que auguraba ser de lo peor después de la discusión con Hannah, se encontró riendo y pensando que Tom realmente sabía cómo mejorle el día a alguien.

Solo dos palabras fueron tecleadas en respuesta al épico mensaje: « **Gracias, idiota** ».

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer :)  
Quería comentaros que esta sería de one-shoots, aún sin ser continuados, van ligeramente relacionados los unos con los otros, están metidos en el mismo multiverse como habéis podido comprobar en este cuando Tom se quejaba del tema del peine XD Nada, solo eso.

¡Un saludo!


	3. Rudolf y sus consecuencias

¡Sorpresa! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Hoy llega un nuevo pasaje de las Aventuras de Grant y Tom. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado y que dejéis muchos comentarios (XDDDDD).

Un beso.

 **SINOPSIS:** _Por qué las bromas de Tom eran peores cuando implicaban a cierto reno en ellas. Grant realmente debió mantenerse alejado, pronto sería demasiado tarde._

 **OBSERVACIONES:** _Los personajes de esta obra no son de mi propiedad, son personas reales por lo que se pertenecen a ellos mismos._

* * *

 **Rudolf y sus consecuencias**

 **3**

―¡Nooo! No puede ser, ¡venga ya! Eres un gusano rastrero.

El mando de la consola con el que Tom había estado jugando cayó en la otra punta del sofá y el hombre se levantó indignadísimo por el resultado de la última partida. Apoyado contra el mullido respaldo, Grant soltó un ronquido risueño.

―Eh, tío, si me destrozas el mando por lanzarlo como un energúmeno rabioso, lo repones de tu bolsillo ―dijo señalándole con un dedo acusador.

―Mira este mocoso ―bufó e hizo como si le fuera a asestar un colleja. Grant se cubrió con los brazos y, después de un momento, preparó los puños en posición ofensiva y soltó: «Va, abuelo, voy a petarte el trasero fuera de la consola también».

Por supuesto, era un consenso general que nadie en su sano juicio le lanzaba un reto a Tom Cavanagh para luego quedarse de rositas. No fue distinto ese domingo de principios de Diciembre. Ambos habían quedado para echar unas partidas a un nuevo videojuego de lucha de la _Playstation 4_ y, como no eran otros que Grant y Tom y contradecía toda su naturaleza el dejar de actuar como chiquillos, terminaron revolcándose como adolescentes en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Dicha contienda se prolongó durante cinco minutos aproximadamente, lo que Grant tardó en suplir su desventaja muscular con la gloria de la juventud.

Tom se apoltronó contra el sofá como si fuera un motor sin gasolina. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, el sudor le caía en chorros por el cuello y la frente, su respiración era entrecortada, las mejillas estaban rojas como dos tomates y…

Oh, joder, tenía todo el pelo revuelto y era condenadamente _sexy_. A Grant se le atragantó la saliva con ese pensamiento y se escabulló con la excusa de coger unas refrescos de la cocina.

Realmente, _realmente_ se estaba volviendo loco. Hacía meses desde que había empezado a notar que algo sumamente extraño le sucedían alrededor de Tom, cosas que nunca antes le habían pasado, ¡no con un hombre! Por el amor de Dios. Abrió la lata de cola con un dedo y dio un trago generoso. Luego sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que centrarse, era imperiosamente necesario que se centrara de una vez por todas.

Por supuesto, lo habría hecho con gusto de la misma forma que lo llevaba haciendo las otras pocas veces que se permitía el lujo de quedar a solas con él ―porque sí, lo estaba evitando en la medida de lo posible sin levantar sospechas―. Pero, contra todo pronóstico, cada vez se le hacía más cuesta arriba mirar a su novia a los ojos, los vestigios de culpabilidad, de traición estaban presentes como grandes muros insondables. Recordó un poema de Lorca en el que se hablaba de las flores amarillas como simbología de la traición, bueno, así es como él se sentía, como si con cada sonrisa a Tom le estuviera enviando un ramo de orquídeas amarillas a Hannah; incluso al mismo Tom.

Un suspiro acongojado dejó sus labios y flotó en la atmósfera durante unos segundos. Grant casi podía imaginárselo, pequeño y confuso igual que él. Los recuerdos de aquel beso pesaban demasiado, probablemente si alguien supiera que no había podido volver a comer helado de vainilla sin empalmarse se troncharía de la risa. No le faltarían motivos.

―Eh, Grant, ¿por qué tardas tanto?

La cabeza de Tom se asomó por el canto de la puerta que daba al salón, sobresaltándole; su pelo revuelto se le enroscaba levemente en las puntas y los ojos azules eran dos luceros de agua milagrosa, resaltaban en su piel morena como un pétalo escarlata en la nieve. Sonreía.

―Hey, no sabía que querías.

―¿Y pensabas llegar a la iluminación aquí? ¿meditando? ―preguntó con una carcajada mientras se acercaba a echar un vistazo al contenido de la nevera―. Nah, dame una cola también, venga.

―¿No te subirá el azúcar? ―su burló. Al menos, una cosa no cambiaba. La extraña dinámica que discurría entre ellos y que allanaba incluso los peores momentos.

―Polluelo, polluelo ―increpó pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Con el otro se pasó una mano por el plano estómago, el borde de la tela del suéter se subió y reveló centímetros de piel antes de que esta volviera a su lugar―. Hablaremos de esto en unos años, ya veremos cómo te conservas para entonces. Si consigues estar la mitad de saludable y forma que yo… Bueno, qué coño, si te mantienes tan guapo y buenorro como yo, solo entonces podremos hablar de azúcar en la sangre.

Tan engreído como de costumbre. Grant dejó escapar una carcajada incrédula pero hubiera vendido el alma al diablo porque ese pitorreo fuera tan real como antaño. Era una santísima putada estar de acuerdo con lo buenorro que estaba tu amigo de cincuenta tacos, tonterías a un lado.

―Métete un chute de humildad ―replicó por el contrario―. ¿Te vas a quedar a cenar? Podemos pedir unas pizzas.

Tom abrió la boca para contestar pero su pretensión murió con el pitido de su teléfono móvil, que empezó a reproducir la canción de _Gangnam Style._

―Espera un momento. ―Mientras lo decía extrajo el aparato del bolsillo de su pantalón y comprobó el remitente―. Es la _queridísima_ , ahora voy.

Tras un ligero asentimiento, Grant se alejó en dirección al salón para dejarle privacidad, por alguna razón, no obstante, una virulenta presión le había sacudido las entrañas ante la llamada de la esposa de Tom, o como él la llamaba, la _queridisima_. Dejó la lata de cola sobre la superficie acristalada de la mesa y con movimientos fatigados se deshizo del calzado para, de esa forma, poder tumbarse cuán largo sobre el mullido sofá de piel tono marfil. Era de cinco plazas, por lo que no tuvo ningún problema.

La planta de Grant era un séptimo ubicado en un lustroso rascacielos en Los Ángeles. Tenía todo el espacio dispuesto en una sola superficie, pero esta era tan descomunal, que no se echaba en falta un segundo piso. El salón estaba decorado con un estilo minimalista que recordaba vagamente al zen japonés debido al pequeño jardín de arena que ocupaba gran parte de la pared frontal, bajo unos focos de luz blanquecina. En el lado opuesto se encontraba la televisión y todo el repertorio de consolas, el equipo de música y una construcción de estanterías de madera tintada de poco cuerpo que albergaba, desde libros de viajes hasta extrañas figuras exóticas, como una de un elefante bañado en oro y enjoyado con variopintos artilugios. Entre el jardín zen y la TV estaba el sofá, y desperdigados por otros rincones se podían encontrar macetas, esculturas, tapices colgados de una pared color tierra y una pequeña mesa baja de cristal, donde Grant había depositado la lata. Por las grandes puertaventanas del fondo, que daban a una más que decente terraza, se filtraba el halo marfil de la luna llena.

Grant no había planeado dormirse, sino que había cerrado los ojos un momento con el objetivo de vapulear lejos aquella loca sensación que parecía decirle a gritos lo mucho que le atraía Tom. Era una completa majadería. Le parecía perfecto ser gay, o bisexual, si es que lo era. Empero tenía una novia, y aunque las cosas no estuvieran en su mejor momento sabía que la quería, nunca le había gustado un hombre, y no estaba dispuesto a empezar por uno que podría ser su padre. _Perfectamente._ Sus cavilaciones pronto se volvieron difusas en su mente, el rumor lejano de la voz de Tom desde la cocina tomó la forma de un mantra voluptuoso en los entresijos de su inconsciencia.

Grant se quedó dormido y, sin quererlo ni pedirlo, sus sueños estuvieron plagados de un juego de ojos color cielo, sonrisas de hoyuelos y nidos de pájaros que parecían pelo moreno.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Tras colgar la llamada después de unos quince minutos, Tom volvió de la cocina para encontrarse con que su joven amigo se había quedado frito en el sofá. Las palabras que estaba por pronunciar murieron a medio camino cuando una bombilla se iluminó en su cabeza.

Se frotó las manos cual si de un personaje animado se tratara y fue a buscar unos rotuladores al estudio de Grant, en el que había estado decenas de veces. Volvió al salón en menos de lo que se tarda en decir «Travesura realizada», reía silenciosamente entre dientes cuando se arrodilló a un lado del sofá, junto a la cara de Grant. Este se había dormido de lado; con una mano colgando sobre el borde del sofá y la otra colocada sobre el brazo del mueble como soporte para la cabeza, las piernas recogidas en posición fetal. Tenía la boca entreabierta y la respiración acompasada. Tom lo observó un momento con mal disimulado cariño, pero enseguida se puso manos a la obra.

De pequeño le habían dicho que llevaba sangre de artista en las venas. Él, por supuesto, había estado de acuerdo y siempre había creído aquella curiosa sangre se manifestaba en él como una habilidad para el teatro, no se podía quejar, no le había ido del todo mal; aunque tal vez, ahora con más de cincuenta años, ¡iba a descubrir que su verdadera vocación era la de ser pintor! Una cosa era irrefutable: se lo estaba pasando en grande pintándole aquellos largos y negros bigotes a Grant.

Los rotuladores realizaron numerosos y variopintos dibujos a manos de Tom, fueron herramientas productivas que se deslizaron con sencillez sobre la piel del durmiente, en rastros azules y amarillos, negros y granates. Grant bufó en sueños y se movió para ponerse boca arriba, distracción que provocó un gesto de frustración en Tom. Se encaramó para ponerse en cuclillas y así poder evaluar su obra de arte con claridad y objetivismo. Le faltaba algo, algo… ¡violeta!

Y así terminó la nariz de Grant Gustin: con una marcada roncha violeta en la punta de la nariz.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Sintió movimiento a su alrededor así como el lejano eco de unas voces. Apretó los párpados con pesadez, parecía que le hubieran rellenado la cabeza de plomo. Sus pestañas se abrieron en un primer aleteo, tras ellas, sus ojos verdosos trataron de enfocar el mundo real que había aparecido ante él como una fotografía desenfocada. Entonces notó el primer dato de utilidad: estaba en su apartamento y se había quedado dormido en el sofá.

Claro, mientras Tom hablaba por teléfono en la cocina.

Frunció el ceño al notar un segundo dato, uno que en este caso no le ayudó a ubicarse lo más mínimo. Por alguna extraña razón que escapaba a su comprensión ―no es que estuviera especialmente lúcido recién despertado―, la película de Rudolf se estaba reproduciendo en su televisión. Parpadeó una, dos, tres veces, tratando de hilvanar sus pensamientos de forma que aquello tuviera algún sentido. Como no lo logró, buscó a su amigo con la mirada.

―¿Tom? ―Bostezó y se tambaleó fuera del sofá―. Tom, ¿estás por ahí?

El hombre apareció dando un brinco desde el corredor, sobresaltando a Grant en el proceso.

―¡Hombre! ¡Pero si es nuestra bella durmiente!

―Hmm ―gruñó frotándose la cara con una mano. Volvió a mirar el televisor y después a su amigo―. ¿Me puedes decir el motivo por el que se está reproduciendo esa película infantil?

―¡Ohh, y tanto! Observa.

Y entonces, para una mayor incomprensión del más joven, el botarate de Tom empezó a cantar la canción de Rudolf mientras agitaba el cuerpo y las manos haciendo el ridículo, desgarrando su voz áspera ya de por sí como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo. Los ojos le chispeaban con una vivacidad asombrosa al cantar sonriente, de esa forma que Tom tenía de sonreír, de una forma que le alcanzaba la mirada.

― _Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer_

 _had a very shiny nose._

Hizo una pirueta a la vez que fingía tener un micrófono en la mano y estar cantándole una serenata ante lo cual Grant soltó un bufido de risa; las comisuras de los labios curvándose hacia arriba. Tom continuó con voz empalagosa.

― _And if you ever saw it,_

 _you would even say it glows._

―¿Quieres cortar el rollo, imbécil? ―protestó Grant quien, por supuesto, no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados―. Aún no estamos en Navidad.

Por fin, el pseudo adulto dejó a un lado las payasadas y lo estudió con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa diabólica que al otro no le gustó lo más mínimo.

―¡Vamos! Tenemos un hermoso ejemplar de reno navideño aquí.

―¿Eing? ―Alzó un brazo―. No, espera, permíteme repetirme: _¿eing?_

―En fin, ¿qué puedo decir? ―empezó Tom paseando por el comedor haciendo ampulosos gestos con los brazos y sin dejar de mirarle―. Rudolf es perfecto, es perfecto, de verdad. Aunque el violeta… ―lo señaló―. Uff, el violeta, creo que el violeta es un color maravilloso, ¡incluso mejor que el rojo! ¿Curioso, verdad?

No fue hasta entonces que la comprensión golpeó a Grant como gran vendaval. El chico abrió los ojos hasta que se convirtieron en dos grandes naranjas, boqueó balbuceos incoherentes y se señaló a sí mismo y a Tom de forma intercalada, preguntando, reclamando por una respuesta.

―No habrás sido capaz… ―amenazó entrecerrando sus verdosos ojos.

―Sí, sí… ―susurró. Y el modo en el que cabeceó en un ademán de falsa pena, como si lo lamentará profundamente, hizo que Grant tuviera ganas de despeinarle para luego besarlo hasta el cansancio. Ese impulso repentino lo asustó. Por suerte, Tom siempre conseguía una forma de distraerle y esa vez no fue la excepción―. Ahí tienes los culpables ―dijo, el muy mendrugo, apuntando con su dedo índice los rotuladores que reposaban sobre la mesa junto al sofá―. ¡Intente detenerlos, pero… ! Estos rotuladores, son de lo que no hay, necesitan mano dura.

El tiempo se detuvo durante uno, dos, tres segundos. Tom había cerrado la boca, quieto, alerta. Sus miradas se habían encontrado y no se soltaban, se agarraban, esperaban también. Entonces todo explosionó en el momento en el que Grant alargó un brazo hacia el revuelto de rotuladores y cogió uno con el que acechar, a Tom no le había faltado tiempo para salir corriendo con un artificioso chillido escandalizado ―una burla más hacia su persona―. Así comenzó la infantil persecución por la casa, una que los llevó de una esquina del apartamento a la otra, del baño, al gimnasio y, al final, a los aposentos de Grant, donde este consiguió arrinconar sin mucho problema a su viejo amigo. Amigo que suplicó clemencia y que Grant disfrutó pintarrajeando para luego apoltronarse descuidadamente sobre su cama con un hondo suspiro.

―Me haces hacer demasiado ejercicio.

―Eres un superhéroe en potencia, tienes que mantenerte en forma.

―Ya… ―resopló, irónico. Tenía los ojos cerrados empero sintió el momento exacto en el que el otro hombre se sentó junto a él en la cama porque el colchón se hundió―. No sé si sigo queriendo que te quedes a cenar. De todos modos, ¿qué hora es? No he podido dormir mucho ―y como si su cuerpo quisiera afirmar lo dicho, un bostezo se abrió paso a través de sus labios.

―No te preocupes por eso, hay pizzerías 24h. Además, me voy a quedar a dormir, si no te importa.

Esto alertó al más joven, que abrió los ojos al instante solo para encontrarse con el rostro moreno de Tom observándole desde arriba, ladeado sobre la cama sosteniendo su peso con el codo.

―¿Qué?

―Vamos ―tentó con voz melosa―. Date la vuelta.

―¿Qué?

El sonido sonó demasiado agudo esta vez, avergonzánole por su falta de control.

―Te daré un buen masaje para compensar ―dijo Tom.

Grant se irguió como movido por un resorte y prorrumpió con un rotundo «No», tal vez rotundo en demasía si la cara sorprendida de su amigo tenía algo que decir al respecto.

―¿Qué problema tienes? ¡Boca abajo se ha dicho!

En efecto, dicho y hecho, pues Grant se vio obligado por los fuertes y musculosos brazos de Tom ―« _No pienses en esos bíceps... Jesús, no tengo remedio_ »― a darse la vuelta a pesar de sus poco creíbles intentos por oponer resistencia ―poco creíbles, sí, porque a una parte de él no le parecía tan mala idea― y, enseguida, Tom se había sentado sobre la parte baja de su espalda apresándolo con el peso de su cuerpo.

Un resoplido resignado escapó de la boca del chico.

―No necesito un masaje ―se quejó en un último hilo de esperanza.

―Calladito, polluelo. Ostia, nunca he visto a nadie quejarse tanto por ir a recibir un masaje ―exclamó y, mientras comenzaba a presionar sus hombros con las manos, añadió―: Lo tendré que añadir a la lista de rarezas tuyas, esa que dice que eres capaz de besar a un amigo si tienes antojo de comer lo mismo que él ha comido antes.

La alusión a aquella vez, cuando el estúpido de Tom había querido dejarle sin helado y él, efectivamente, le había saqueado la boca con la lengua, le provocó un bochorno intenso que se le acumuló en las mejillas encendiéndolas como si fueran dos linternas. En un intento por ocultar su sonrojo, hundió la cara en la almohada. Tom soltó una carcajada, pero él la ignoró. Las manos duras y callosas del otro hombre se paseaban por su espalda, presionando con los dedos, entre los huecos de los músculos, de los tendones y los huesos, oprimiendo con la fuerza idónea. Grant deseó deshacerse bajo el tacto de aquellas manos, sobre todo en el instante en el que estas se colaron bajo su camiseta provocando un choque de piel contra piel.

―Eh, tío, ¿me vas a hacer el final feliz también? ―bromeó, si bien la realidad es que aquello le había puesto endemoniadamente nervioso.

―No estaría mal, pero temo que tu novia me saque los ojos después.

Grant bufó y dejó escapar un casi inaudible suspiro de placer. _Dios, aquellas manos._ Conforme el masaje continuaba y los segundos se sucedían entre ellos, era cada vez más consciente de la presencia cálida y real de Tom sobre él, del hecho de que estaba sentado sobre su espalda, cerca de su trasero. El cuerpo le hormigueaba ante el simple pensamiento y, al mismo tiempo, un cosquilleo extraño se le iba formando en el bajo vientre cuando los dedos de Tom le rozaban de forma electrizante. Por el costado, por la cintura, subiendo por su columna vertebral. El recuerdo del beso, de lengua, dientes y saliva derramada en sus labios le fustigó con fuerza y, de un momento a otro, se percató de que tenía una erección. Gimió muy bajito, rogando porque el otro no se hubiera dado cuenta.

« _¡Mierda! Estoy empalmado_ », pensó con angustia. « _¡Empalmado por Tom!_ »

Se removió, incómodo, y, de forma involuntaria, frotó su protuberancia contra el colchón en un acto que le supuso un latigazo de gozo que no era más que una tortura bizarra. La temperatura de la atmósfera se había disparado y parecía que hubiera un incendio en la habitación. Grant solo podía pensar en que si se daba la vuelta tendría su polla restregándose contra el trasero y la propia entrepierna de Tom, reflexiones que no ayudaban a paliar con su terrible calentón; tampoco lo hacían las manos afanosas de su amigo, presionándole la piel, casi abrazándole. Se mordió el labio acallando un ronco jadeo cuando un leve movimiento del cuerpo del otro hombre lo oprimió más contra el colchón. La cabeza le daba vueltas mientras su miembro palpitaba con apetito.

De súbito, sintió la cara de su amigo junto a la suya en el instante en el que este se inclinó hacia delante para hablarle.

―¿Te ha gustado?

―¿Eh? ―No fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta de que las manos yacían quietas contra sus omoplatos. Forzó a su cerebro a articular algo sensato. Cualquier cosa―. Deberías pensar en cambiar de profesión.

Una risa escapó de los labios de su amigo, Grant sintió el pecho de Tom vibrar con esa risa contra su espalda. Su aliento le hacía cosquillas en la nuca y, en consecuencia, él se encontraba más duro por momentos. Tras ladear la cabeza por fin consiguió enfocar los profundos océanos que eran los ojos de Tom. Había un destello extraño en su mirada que no supo identificar.

―Eso estaba pensando, en hacer pintor o dibujante.

Grant se permitió hacer una mueca de burla que terminó en un pellizco en su nariz violeta. Después de un segundo fue el más mayor el que habló de nuevo:

―Bien, entonces…

Parecía que se iba a levantar, pero no lo hacía. Por algún motivo. Grant tragó saliva mientras sus ojos se desviaron a aquellos rojos y carnosos labios. Rojos, carnosos y entreabiertos labios. Estaban tan cerca y lamentaba tanto no haber seguido de un modo más eficaz su propio consejo de evitar a ese Cavanagh… Le ardía todo el cuerpo, le ardía la cabeza, le ardían los labios envueltos en la respiración de otro a raíz de aquella cercanía. Su olor fuerte y perfumado. Cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia la boca del otro, mandando todo a freír puñetas.

Pero Tom se había levantado justo en ese momento y Grant se encontró con el incómodo y vergonzoso vacío.

―¡Voy a pedir las pizzas! Estoy hambriento… ―exclamó Tom yendo en dirección a la salida del cuarto sin mirarle.

El chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse tras él devolvió a Grant a la realidad, fustigándole de tal forma que necesitó dejarse caer contra la piltra, incrédulo y horrorizado por lo que había estado a punto de hacer. ¿Se habría dado cuenta Tom y por eso se había largado con esa excusa?

« _Dios, ¿pero qué mierdas ha pasado hace un momento?_ ».

Tenía la respiración contenida, atrapada en sus conductos respiratorios y la profunda impresión que le acometió en aquel instante hacía parecer imposible que empezara a circular de nuevo.

El estúpido pitido de su móvil sesgó la quietud. Miró la pantalla.

Fabuloso, un mensaje de Hannah.

Aquellas eran las consecuencias de meterse con el precioso reno Rudolf. Con un suspiro volvió a hundir la cabeza en la almohada.

* * *

 _Este nuevo one-shoot va dedicado a SafiroVampiro567, mi querida Andrea, que me animó a seguir escribiendo acerca de par. Prometí que lo escribiría y aquí está, espero que os guste ^^_

 _Aun no sé cuando podré seguir con 'Al borde', no es solo escribir, tengo que releermelo antes todo y ponerme a ello en serio, no puedo estando liada con el fanfic de Death Chess, pero en cuando pueda me pondré con ello ;) ¡Gracias a todos!_


End file.
